Sephiroth
Sephiroth '(セフィロス'') is the main villain of the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. He appears as a playable character in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography '''YOU'LL BECOME A MEMORY Sephiroth is the main antagonist of Final Fantasy VII, and one of the major villains of its extended universe. A member of SOLDIER, Sephiroth was idolized for his supreme strength and considered a war hero. After misinterpreting his origins, and believing himself to be the only remaining survivor of the Ancients, or "Cetra," Sephiroth enacts a vendetta against mankind, with the ultimate goal of becoming a god and controlling the Planet. Many of the events in Final Fantasy VII are underlined by Cloud Strife and his friends trying to locate Sephiroth in order to make sense of unresolved questions laid forth early in the game. Sephiroth is arguably the most popular villain in the Final Fantasy series - his appearance, name, and musical theme are all highly praised among fans, and he has appeared in many spin-off titles. He is also consistently voted as one of the top video game villains in polls and lists on video game websites, such as GameFAQs and IGN. In Japan, Sephiroth's voice was provided by seiyū Shinichiro Miki in Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring and Toshiyuki Morikawa in all subsequent appearances including the Kingdom Hearts series. His voice was provided by Lance Bass of *NSYNC fame in the English version of Kingdom Hearts, a decision that was received negatively by some fans. He is voiced by George Newbern in all subsequent appearances, which has been better received. THE LEGACY OF SEPHIROTH *''Final Fantasy VII'' *''Before Crisis: -Final Fantasy VII-'' *''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children'' *''Dirge of Cerberus: -Final Fantasy VII-'' *''Crisis Core: -Final Fantasy VII-'' *''Final Fantasy Tactics'' *''Dissidia (012) Final Fantasy'' *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' *''Kingdom Hearts (II)'' Arcade Opening Sephiroth walks around in the Planet's Core and says he has heard about some news. About a tournament that is going to be held for the strongest of all universes. Cloud must be one of them, he thinks. Sephiroth says he will get his revenge and will kill everyone in his way before taking his leave. Rival Name: Ryu Hayabusa Reason: Sephiroth walks around and notices that someone is sitting on the pillars of the rival stage. He says that he can show himself and Ryu jumps down on the ground. Sephiroth says that he also must be heading towards the power of the master, Ryu says that is none of his concern. Sephiroth says he swore himself that he will kill anyone in his way who tries to be there first and find his nemesis. Ryu says that apparently his duty is to fight Sephiroth and challenges him. Sephiroth comments that he woul've have let him lived, but because insists he accepts the challenge. Connection: They both wield katana's and both make use of dark magic. Ending Sephiroth returns to the Planet Core where he sits down on a platform. He says that he unfortunately couldn't find face his nemesis but indeed has gained more power. Sephiroth rises into the air and laughs, saying he won't stop until he finds Cloud and kill him. Gameplay In battle, Sephiroth uses a "Focused Blade" style, bombarding his enemies with swift sword attacks. Sephiroth's attacks hit multiple times with only a single button press, and while pressing a button again will continue the combo, pressing it too soon will prevent Sephiroth from finishing the first strike before moving on to the second, minimizing overall damage and therefore timing is crucial to maximizing Sephiroth's power. When properly timed his melee strikes are powerful, but he has very few ranged capabilities. Sephiroth's ground speed is fairly fast, but he is not as fast as other characters. His attacks are versatile and hit over a wide area around him, but are weaker at long range. (Square Moves) *'Reaper '- - Attack opponent with three sword swings that hit multiple times. *'Transience '- or - Quick, short-ranged single slash that knocks opponent away. *'Katana Slashes' - - Holds katane upwards and does several sword slashes. *'Shadow Flare' - - Summon four orbs of energy around opponent that converge upon them. *'Reaper' - (midair) *'Transience '- or (midair) *'Katana Slashes' - (midair) *'Shadow Flare' - (midair) (Triangle Moves) *'Fervent Blow' - - Swing sword to fire multiple energy waves. If the waves strike the opponent, Sephiroth will teleport closer to strike them again and knock them away. *'Oblivion '- or - Dash past opponent and strike multiple times, knocking them down and away. Sephiroth will rise or lower slightly if the opponent is above or below him before dashing. *'Sudden Cruelity' - - Two hit aerial combo that knocks opponent away. *'Godspeed '- - Swing sword to fire multiple energy waves. If the waves strike the opponent, teleport closer to strike them again and knock them downward. *'Fervent Blow '- (midair) *'Oblivion' - or (midair) *'Sudden Cruelity' - (midair) *'Godspeed' - (midair) (Circle Moves) *'Scintilla '- - Guard against attacks, then swing sword to hit multiple times, stunning them before striking a second time. Second strike hits over a large horizontal area. *'Octaslash '- or - Quickly charge forward while slashing the opponent multiple times. Has good tracking. *'Hell's Gate' - - Hold to swing sword and rapidly descend to stab opponents and drive them down. Release button to stop and unleash a circular wave of energy around Sephiroth. Creates a fissure that sends rocks up into the air on impact with the ground. *'Black Materia' - - Hold to charge energy and summon a meteor to hit opponents. Uncharged, the meteor is flung from above Sephiroth very quickly, but has short range. Fully Charged, the meteor descends from above the opponent slowly, pushing them downwards and exploding upon contact with the ground. *'Scintilla' - (midair) *'Octaslash '- or (midair) *'Hell's Gate' - (midair) *'Black Materia '- (midair) (Throws) *'Stagger Slash' - or - does multiple slashes forwards. *'Semi-Slash' - - does a semi-circle slash above him. *'Execute Slash' - - stabs into the lying opponent. or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + or (Super Moves) *'Heaven's Light' - (Level 1): Sephiroth swings his sword and charge upwards on an angle and fires a blast of white energy. *'Supernova '- (Level 2): Sephiroth holds his hand in the air and can throw a big meteor on the stage. He can choose the place on the stage where he wants it to happen. *'Heartless Angel' - (Level 3): cinamatic, Sephiroth flies up in the air with his single wing out and then mumbles something, all players on the screen then die. Taunts *'Treathment '- points his katana forwards and says "Never forget this pain." *'Whim '- holds his black materia and says "It's just a whim." *'One Winged Angel' - spreads his wing and floats a little above the ground. Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *When Selected: **''Into the dephts of darkness.'' **''A perfect fending dummy.'' **''Foolish child.'' *Prematch: **''Any last words?'' *Item Pick-up: **''Hehehe'' **''My blood boils.'' *Attack Shouts: **''Slow (Reaper) **''Fool (Shadow Flare) **''Dodge this...Here!'' (Fervent Blow) **''You look good.'' (Sudden Cruelty) **''Ready?'' (Oblivion) **''Fly...Not there.'' (Godspeed) **''Vanish'' (Transience) **''Cut....Vanish'' (Octaslash) **''Fear not.'' (Scintilla) **''Go!'' (Black Materia) **''Too late for laments.'' (Fully charged Black Materia) **''To the promised land.'' (Hell's Gate) *Using Level 2: **''It's time.'' *Using Level 3: **''I'll lead you.'' *Succesful KO: **''I'll fall into the shadows.'' **''That was entertaining.'' **''Death shall beget life.'' *Respawn: **''What happened...?'' **''What should I be sad about?'' **''Is this the planet's response?'' Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction *'Any Last Words?' - Walks on the stage saying; "Any last words?" *'Katana Expert '- slashes a few times and goes into battle-pose. *'Black History' - Looks at his Black Materia, puts it away and says; "You'll become a memory." *'One Winged Angel' - Descends on the stage with his wing spread, and then gets his wing back in. Winning Screen *'Foolish Child '- Turns away from the screen sating; "Know your place." *'Pitiful Fool '- Laughs and says; "Pitiful fool..." *'No Despair' - slashes on the ground. *'Easy Victory' - Does the katana back in its sheet saying; "Hmph, I was expecting more..." Losing Screen *Falls on the ground. *Turns away from the screen. *Slashes at the screen. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Chaos Victory *One Winged Angel Costumes The Man in the Black Cape The default appearance of Sephiroth. *Purple skin: his attire gets a dark-purple color. *Blue skin: his attire is similar to Angeal. *Red skin: his attire is similar to Genesis. Executioner His appearance in the final scripted battle in Final Fantasy VII, leaving him shirtless with black pants. *Red skin: he wears red pants. *White skin: he wears white pants. *Green skin: he wears an army pants. Kingdom Hearts Gear His appearance from the first Kingdom Hearts. Sephiroth's coat flares out behind him and has a tattered appearance. The linings of his coat are red, and he has red wing-like protrusions from his wrists. His hair and pauldrons are styled in the same manner as his Final Fantasy VII alt outfit, and he has a higher collar. *Purple skin: his attire gets a dark-purple color. *Blue skin: his attire is similar to Angeal. *Red skin: his attire is similar to Genesis. Icons and Backgrounds Gallery Sephirot_alt_Full.png|Executioner Dissidia012-SephirothKH.png|Kingdom Hearts Gear Slendy Sephiroth Nightmare.png|Sephiroth in a loading screen Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:Playable Characters